


hey, that's pretty good

by pluvieux



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvieux/pseuds/pluvieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>speaking with frayed vocals,<br/>i clear my throat just to be quiet</p>
<p>i'll take cowardice in my writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey, that's pretty good

happiness is clutched into my hands so tightly,  
i cannot afford to let it slip through my fingers  
listen to it gently gasp as i dig my nails in

a mountain covered in flowers,   
evergrowing intelligence  
i am determined to climb it,  
to memorize it  
to believe in it

i pass by orchid flowers, tigerlilies  
carnations, sunflowers  
roses that are on the brink of dying

the wind sounds like a symphony,  
complete with the beautiful, contagious laugh

lying down + resting amongst a patch of four leaf clovers  
nightmares pumped full of anxiety  
hide behind dreams pumped full of peace

i witness an attempted murder amongst the branches of a japanese pine tree  
two crows perched,   
aiming to scare with their loud cawing  
flying off together into the sky,   
returning whenever they'd like  
they are free.

i bask in the beauty  
the overwhelming good vibes overtake me  
they swallow me whole 

hesitating, i climb up further  
watching my step as to not step on the fireflies  
resting on the blades of grass. 

sitting down,  
i can only daydream of star gazing in welcome arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i could never breathe right in the presence of bioluminescence 
> 
> you light up my world


End file.
